


If You Can't Say Something Nice

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [108]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver, Felicity and Tommy attend their first gala since Oliver and Tommy went on their very public date.





	If You Can't Say Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is 62/108. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)  
> 9\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 10\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 11\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 12\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 13\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 14\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 15\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 16\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 17\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 18\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 19\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 20\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 21\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 22\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 23\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 24\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 25\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 26\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 27\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 28\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 29\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 30\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 31\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 32\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 33\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 34\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 35\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 36\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 37\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 38\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 39\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 40\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 41\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 42\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 43\. What Happens In Vegas (Part 107)  
> 44\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 45\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 46\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 47\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 48\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 49\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 50\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 51\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 52\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 53\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 54\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 55\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 56\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 57\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 58\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 59\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 60\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 61\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 62\. If You Don’t Have Something Nice To Say (Part 108)  
> 63\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 64\. Three (Part 13)  
> 65\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 66\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 67\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 68\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 69\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 70\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 71\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 72\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 73\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 74\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 75\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 76\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 77\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 78\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 79\. William (Part 29)  
> 80\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 81\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 82\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 83\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 84\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 85\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 86\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 87\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 88\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 89\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 90\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 91\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 92\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 93\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 94\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 95\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 96\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 97\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 98\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 99\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 100\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 101\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 102\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 103\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 104\. We Belong (Part 106)  
> 105\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 106\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 107\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 108\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“Have you seen Tommy?” Felicity asked as she accepted the glass of champagne Oliver offered her. She was craning her neck over Oliver’s shoulder to get a view of the ballroom. “He promised me a dance, and I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Oliver tilted his head back and to the right, “He’s talking to the Cardinal.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “Should we go rescue him?”

Oliver took a sip of his champagne, “We’ll give it a few minutes.”

“I haven’t said a word to him since he took my coat. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s avoiding me,” Felicity laughed.

“Oh, he’s totally avoiding us,” Oliver informed her. “As soon as he sees one of us approaching or getting close, he scurries away.”

The smile fell from Felicity’s face, “Why is he avoiding us? We’re not fighting. Are you two fighting?”

“No, we’re not fighting,” Oliver reassured her. “If I had to guess, he’s avoiding the cameras.”

Felicity scanned the room, “What? I only see the event photographer.”

“And about eight hundred camera phones,” Oliver held out his cell. “He’s trying not to give anyone a picture of the three of us together.”

“Why? We’re out now. It doesn’t matter if anyone gets a picture of us.” Felicity’s eyes were wide with confusion, “He’s the one who wanted to come out.”

“Tommy Merlyn is a man of many contradictions,” Oliver winked.

Oliver recognized the look of determination crossing Felicity’s face. She placed her empty champagne flute on the tray of a passing waiter. She set her sights on Tommy and straightened her shoulders, “This is ridiculous.”

Oliver gently took hold of her bicep, “Dance with me.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver, “That is very sneaky.”

“I know,” he smiled. “Dance with me anyway.”

Oliver led Felicity to the dance floor. Unlike all the other times they’d danced together at a gala, Felicity didn’t leave enough room for a body to fit between them. “This is nice,” Oliver rumbled against her ear.

“Yeah,” Felicity muttered distractedly.

Oliver followed her line of sight, directly to Tommy, “He needs time. The reality of our change in status is more of an adjustment than he expected.”

“He’s being silly.” Felicity rested her head on Oliver’s chest, “If we aren’t seen together, the press is going to become more aggressive trying to get a picture of us together.”

“Hiding – it’s a hard habit to break,” Oliver spun them in a quick turn.

“I know that,” her eyes found Oliver’s. “To be honest, I expected this from you.”

He smiled, “To be honest, so did I.”

“This is about Malcolm, isn’t it?” Felicity asked angrily.

Oliver thought about Tommy’s reluctance to get out of the car two weeks earlier when they’d gone line dancing. “I think Malcolm is part of it, but not all of it.” Oliver thought Tommy’s reticence was more about the press coverage of the two of them after pictures of them slow dancing at Mario’s had been published. There had been an uptick in slurs being used against all three of them. Oliver wasn’t entirely surprised that it was Tommy who was struggling the most with being called names. The slurs were bringing back unpleasant memories of Malcolm and how he’d used words as a weapon against his son.

“Do you think he regrets coming out?” Felicity asked with concern.

“No,” Oliver tightened his grip on her hip. “No, he doesn’t regret it. He’s afraid.”

“He shouldn’t be afraid of what everyone’s saying. People will either be supportive, indifferent, or cruel. There’s nothing we can do about that.” Felicity rubbed Oliver’s jacket beneath his pocket square. “I want us to live the life we’ve always wanted.”

“We are. Tommy just needs more time.” Oliver caught Tommy’s eye across the ballroom. Tommy lifted his glass of scotch towards Oliver and smiled sadly. Oliver stopped dancing. “You’re right. This is silly.”

Oliver laced his fingers with Felicity and strode across the ballroom. “I thought we were going to give him time,” she said as she practically ran to keep up with him.

“I changed my mind,” Oliver told her. He could see panic in Tommy’s eyes as he looked for an escape. Oliver raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge. Tommy’s shoulders sagged and he tossed back what scotch remained in his tumbler.

“Be nice,” Felicity pulled on Oliver’s arm to slow their approach.

“I’m always nice,” he slowed his pace and wrapped his arm around her hip.

“Enjoying your night?” Oliver asked their boyfriend as they stepped in front of him.

“As much as I can when I’m being hit up for money,” Tommy said as his eyes watched the room.

“I knew we should’ve rescued you from the Cardinal,” Felicity hissed.

Tommy’s laugh was hollow and made the hair on the back of Oliver’s neck stand on end. Whatever conversation Tommy had with the Cardinal, Oliver was certain he’d hate it.

“His Eminence was one of the few people not asking for money,” Tommy said bitterly. “He wanted me to know that God still loves me despite my sins. There’s still time to repent.”

“Love the sinner, hate the sin,” Felicity said with distaste. “Like that makes it less offensive to hear.”

Of the three of them, Tommy had the strongest faith in God. Oliver had stopped believing in God the moment his dad pulled the trigger in the lifeboat. Felicity’s interest was more academic and she took comfort in the rituals and traditions of her religion. Tommy had been baptized Catholic and had attended church regularly with different members of the Merlyn household staff. Tommy still attended mass on occasion and lit a candle for his mom at least once a month, or at least he had, until they came out.

“Tommy,” Oliver took his hand and was relieved when he didn’t pull away, “I’m sorry.”

Tommy’s face softened, “Don’t be sorry. God doesn’t care about who I love. The Church has no right to judge me or us.”

“You’ve been avoiding us all night,” Felicity said.

Tommy looked down at his feet, “I know I have. I’m sorry. All the cameras had me a little freaked.” Tommy took hold of Felicity’s other hand and the three stood joined together. “Dance with me, Smoak,” Tommy grinned.

Felicity smiled, “I thought you’d never ask.” She turned to Oliver, “One dance and we head home?”

“Sounds good to me,” Oliver kissed her tenderly.

Oliver looked at Tommy who appeared torn. After a few seconds, his face lit up in a broad smile, “The hell with it.” He leaned into Oliver and brushed their lips together in a brief kiss.

“Have fun you two,” Oliver let go of their hands.

Oliver drifted to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. He stood at a high top table and sipped his drink as he watched Tommy and Felicity glide effortlessly across the dance floor.

The Cardinal stood alone at the table beside Oliver. He was watching Tommy and Felicity as intently as Oliver was.

“They’re beautiful,” Oliver remarked.

The Cardinal smiled, “They dance beautifully.”

“They do, but that’s not what I meant. They’re beautiful people,” Oliver said with pride. It never ceased to amaze him that they loved him.

The Cardinal moved to Oliver’s table, “All of God’s children are beautiful, Oliver.”

“Then why do you say such ugly things about some of us?”

“I can see that the three of you believe you are in love, but you must know that your relationship is against the Lord’s teachings.”

“We don’t believe we’re in love. We are.” Oliver said defiantly. “As for what God thinks about us,” he shrugged, “if there is even a God, he knows what’s in our hearts and I don’t think he’ll find fault in our relationship.”

“This really isn’t the time or place to debate this,” the Cardinal straightened his robes.

“No, Your Eminence, but Tommy needs more love in his life and a lot less judgment.” Oliver looked the Cardinal in  the eye, “I had a housekeeper growing up and she used to say to me, Mister Oliver, if you can’t say something nice, don’t say it at all.” Oliver drained his glass, “If you don’t have something nice to say to Tommy, don’t say it at all. He takes comfort from his faith, don’t take that from him. Life has taken enough from him – from all of us.”

Oliver spotted Tommy and Felicity leaving the dance floor. “Have a good evening, Your Eminence.”

Oliver caught up with Tommy and Felicity. Tommy glanced over to where the Cardinal was now standing with the mayor, “What were you two talking about?”

Oliver helped Felicity with her coat, “Nothing, I was just telling him about Raisa.”

“Let’s go home,” Felicity quickly buttoned her coat. “Our driver’s already out front. How about a quick stop at Big Belly before we head home? This finger food didn’t cut it tonight.”

“Only if you order your own fries,” Tommy knocked his shoulder into Felicity’s.

“They taste better when they’re yours,” she bumped her shoulder into his arm, before she hooked her arm through his.

“Mr. Queen, the cameras are waiting for you,” Rob, their bodyguard informed them. “Should I tell the driver to meet us out back?”

Oliver looked to Tommy and Felicity, “It’s up to you.”

“No, we can do this,” Tommy said with resignation.

“Might as well get it over with,” Felicity held her free hand out to Oliver.

Oliver laced his fingers with Felicity’s and nodded to the hotel’s doorman to open the door.

The lights from the camera were blinding as they stepped into the cool night air. Oliver was certain that their names were being shouted, but it was impossible to pick out anything due to the cacophony of the shouting. Tommy’s hand moved protectively to Felicity’s hip and pulled her closer into his side. Oliver was forced to extend his free arm to keep the paparazzi from getting too close. He glanced over at Tommy who had taken up a similar protective stance. Tommy was speaking with some of the paparazzi, trying to get them to back off and give them space.

It felt like an eternity before they made it to their car. The driver had the door open and Felicity quickly ducked her head and disappeared inside of the car, followed by Tommy. Oliver turned and glared at the cameramen, before he slid into the car and pulled the door shut behind him.

“Everyone okay?” he asked Felicity and Tommy.

“I think we need to speak with P.R.,” Felicity said as she looked out the window. “We’ve got to get them to back off.”

“They want the money shot,” Tommy said with disgust.

“At least we don’t have a sex tape to worry about,” Felicity said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“P.R. is going to tell us to do an interview with a fashion shoot,” Oliver muttered. The last thing he wanted to do was permit a journalist to interview them and pose for intimate photos.

“We can pick who we want to work with. Iris or Lois would be fair,” Felicity said. “We don’t need to make out in the photos or writhe on a bed.”

Tommy snorted, “That’s what everyone wants to see. Tasteful and discreet isn’t going to make the paparazzi go away.”

“Short of releasing a sex tape,” Felicity rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how to satisfy their prurient curiosity enough to get them to leave us alone.”

“We’re not making a sex tape,” Oliver grumbled. He knew they weren’t being serious, but he felt like he needed to go on the record.

“We could just call a press conference and kiss each other on our doorstep and then go back inside,” Tommy said off handedly.

“Would that work?” Felicity asked. “I’m not being smart. Would all of us kissing at a press conference make it go away?”

Oliver scowled as he glared out the window, “I don’t want to perform for the media.”

Felicity took Oliver’s hand, “I know, but how long are we willing to live like this before we try something different?”

“We’ll meet with the P.R. team tomorrow, get some options. Okay?” Oliver asked both his partners.

“Okay,” Felicity and Tommy answered together.

A mischievous grin spread across Tommy’s face, “We could go home and pretend to make a sex tape.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity snorted.

“What if I said, you could eat my fries?” Tommy waggled his eyebrows at her.

Felicity snorted and then burst out laughing.

Tommy’s eyes went wide, “That wasn’t an innuendo. I literally meant, fries.”

Felicity tapped a finger against her lips, “If I can have half of your fries, I will pretend to make a sex tape with you.”

Tommy held out his hand and she shook it, “Deal.”

“The two of you are incorrigible,” Oliver struggled to maintain a solemn expression. He had no idea what making a pretend sex tape entailed, but he was certain, by the time they got home, Tommy and Felicity would have something in mind.

Felicity started to giggle, “I think you’d both wear cowboy hats in our sex tape.”

“Two cowboys and a goth,” Tommy’s eyes twinkled, “I’d watch the hell out of that tape.”

Oliver shook his head and chuckled. It had taken them less time than he expected to come up with a plan for their evening. He playfully shoved Tommy, “The two of you are lunatics.”

“Yes,” Felicity smiled, “but, we’re your lunatics.”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile in return. Life without Felicity or Tommy in it was unthinkable. They might be crazy, but he loved them with everything he was and he knew that he was loved in return. If he had to do an interview and a fashion shoot, or hold a press conference on their front doorstep and kiss them both to make the press leave them alone, he would. “If we’re doing this, you both need to give me some of your fries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I was excited to hear that Emily, Stephen and Colin are all going to attend a Con together in London. I'm praying for some photos that can be crafted into title art for the series. lol
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
